


Scrapes

by slimothy



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Bill takes care of Ted's scrapes, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimothy/pseuds/slimothy
Summary: Ted falls off his skateboard.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Scrapes

Learning how to ride a skateboard was totally bogus but also totally necessary. Bill had been riding his since they were in middle school, and now they were nearing the end of their senior year and Ted was still sitting on the sidelines when they went to the skate park. It wasn’t that he didn’t like watching Bill skate - his boyfriend was most excellent at it - but everything was better when they did it together. 

Ted wanted to surprise Bill at first and show up riding his skateboard without Bill knowing he had been practicing, but he was bad at keeping things to himself. Plus he didn’t think he would ever get the hang of it without Bill’s help. 

Ted was practicing on the sidewalk in front of his house when Bill rolled up. 

“I’m here to help, dude,” Bill said as he got off his own board. 

“Thanks, dude,” Ted gave Bill a little greeting kiss. His dad and brother weren’t home, so they didn’t have to worry about either of them making a fuss. 

Bill started giving Ted advice and fixed his posture on the board as an excuse to touch him, squeezing his sides as he told him to stand a little straighter. Ted almost wanted to stop to make out, but he was feeling more confident already with Bill at his side, so he pushed off with his foot and smiled when Bill cheered for him. 

Ted didn’t know how long they were out there, but he was getting the hang of it and was now able to go down the block without messing up. Bill was riding alongside him and giving him loving words of encouragement. 

“Dude,” Bill said. “You’re totally a fast learner when it comes to the art of the board.” 

“Thanks, du-“ Ted fell off the board before he got to finish his sentence. 

Bill stopped and rushed to help Ted up. “You okay, babe?” 

“Yeah,” Ted said. “Totally scraped my knees though.” 

“Ah, dude, let’s get you cleaned up,” Bill said. He grabbed the two boards and carried them with them under one arm so he could wrap his other around Ted’s arm. 

Bill led Ted to the bathroom after leaving the boards at the door. Ted sat on the toilet lid as Bill grabbed band-aids and a washcloth. He knew Ted’s house just as well as Ted, not even taking a second to falter as he got what he needed. 

Bill wiped off the blood that had trailed down Ted’s knees and then washed the dirt off. 

Ted hissed when the cloth made contact with his open cut and Bill shot his gaze up. “I’m sorry, baby, are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” Ted gave Bill a small smile. “Just stings a little.” 

Bill returned the smile and continued.

Whenever Ted got sick, Bill would come over in a hurry to make him chicken noodle soup and lay with him in bed, ready to get Ted whatever he needed. Ted was always safe and secure when Bill took care of him, and he felt that way as Bill started to put band-aids over his scrapes. 

Bill stood up when he was done. Ted leaned in for a kiss, and Bill met him halfway. He brought his hand to the back of Bill’s head to toy with the little curls just above his neck. Bill really was the most excellent boyfriend in the world. 

Bill pulled back a bit and gave Ted a smile. “All better?” 

Ted gave him a toothy grin right back. “All better.”


End file.
